galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Mysteler
Alien Mysteler appeared in 1972 TV series called The Return of Ultraman. Alien Mysteler (ミステラー星人 Misuterā Seijin), also known as Alien Mystellar, were a pair of alien brothers, one good and one evil, that appeared in episode 49 of Return of Ultraman. The two could be told apart by their torsos and size - the good was slightly smaller and had stripes, while the evil was larger and had "Dalek bumps." The Alien Mysteler have been at war with Alien Ateria for thousands of years. One however rebeled and was against the war and fled to Earth to save it. However a Mysteler who was for the war went to Earth to capture him. The "evil" Mysteler arrived in the mountains and a metor crashed, and MAT was quick to respond, but their planes froze and were trapped in the air. Sometime later, a man saved a boy from falling of a cliff, the man revealed himself to Goh as an Alien Mysteler and left. Later, in a spaceship, the two aliens argued about the one trying to become friendly with humans. He told him if he did not follow his plans and capture Goh, he and his daughter would be sentenced to death. The evil brother hypnotized the MAT team into capturing her daughter while he froze Yuriko and Jiro. The good brother then told Goh that they had to meet at the lake for a fight despite Goh's unwillingness. At the lake, Emi (the alien's daughter) then found her father and there was no fight between them. The evil brother soon turned giant and rose out of the lake, causing the good brother to turn gigantic and fight. Soon the good one was shot and was forced to shrink. Ultraman Jack appeared and soon used his Ultra Bracelet and cut of the aliens' snout. Despite the alien's proposition to let him join in the war, Jack refused to and so then alien then sent the tranced team to attack him. Ultraman Jack then fired a Specium Ray at the alien caused him to go back to his ship. With MAT freed they then chased down and destroyed the shuttle, the good alien then thanked Goh for helping him and the two disappeared. Though Mysteler did not physically appear in this series, it is stated that Planet Mysteler was still at war with Planet Ateria partly due to it being aggravated by Alien Psychokino at some point. Powers and Abilities Good * Cannon: The Mystelers can fire missile-like cannon blast from their trunk-like mouths at will. * Mind Control: When needed, the Mystelers can take control of a being's mind and have them do their biddings. * Size Change: The Mystelers can change their sizes from that of a man's to that of a giant monster's at will. * Disguise: When on Earth, the Mystelers can disguise themselves as a human to blend in with society. * Spaceship: The Mystelers used a spaceship to travel to earth. Evil * Cannon: The Mystelers can fire missile-like cannon blast from their trunk-like mouths at will. * Mind Control: When needed, the Mystelers can take control of a being's mind and have them do their biddings. * Size Change: The Mystelers can change their sizes from that of a man's to that of a giant monster's at will. * Disguise: When on Earth, the Mystelers can disguise themselves as a human to blend in with society. * Spaceship: The Mystelers used a spaceship to travel to earth. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe